Warriors Cats play CoW!
by ShadowShredder
Summary: The warriors cats play COW/call of warriors! a crossover thing with call of duty (my own version cuz i have not played it) adn warriors cats (I LUV DE BOOKZ!) HOPE THIS STORY IS BETTER THEN MY LAST! PLZ R&R!


HEY PEOPLZ SHADOWSHREDDER HERE!  
ive only written a single fanfc that has gone nowhere and now im WRITING (typing) ANOTHER THAT WILL HOPEFULLY BE BETTER! (BUTTER?)NO BETTER!(BUTTER!) BEEEEEETTTTTEEEERRRRRRRR!  
I LIKE BUTTER!

CoW/Call of Warriors is kinda a version of CoD but its based off of the warriors cats (I LUV WARRIORS) and i have never palyed CoD CUZ I CANT HAZ XBOX360! so shtuff will be made up and randumb (RANDOM) SHUT THE FUCK UP!  
(onto teh sturry! :P)  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Graystripe: *turns on Xbox360 and puts in CoW(LOL) in* IMMA GUNNA PWN! *gets invited to a match by his friend firestar* HEY BUDDY!

Firestar: Dude plz stop yelling...

Graystripe: 1M N07 Y3LL1N6!

Firestar: Yes you are. I can hear you from my den...

Graystripe: 50RRY!

Firestar: Im inviting sandstorm.

Graystripe: N0 1 HA73 7HA7 B17CH! SH3 K1LL5 M3 3V3RY FUCK1N6 71M3!

Firestar: not my fault u suck!

Graystripe: :(

Firestar: I cant see yur expression... im not right next to you.

Graystripe: *looks left and right* 0H...

Firestar: Im inviteing sandstorm now!

Sandstorm: *joins as soon as she gets invite* HI GUYZ!

STORMOFSANDS HAS JOINED THE LOBBY

Graystripe: *gets an evil idea* :P

Firestar: SUP!

Sandstorm: Graystripe?

Graystripe: H3LL0!

Sandstorm: OW SHIT MY EARS! STOP YELLING MY HEADPHONES ARE ON MAX VOLUME!

Graystripe: PHA53 1 0F MY 3V1L PLAN HAZ S7AR7ED! *retarded evil laugh*

Firestar & Sandstorm: WTF?!

Graystripe: UHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...

GAYSTRIPE HAS LEFT THE LOBBY

Firestar: He hasnt fixed his name yet.

Sandstorm: LOL!

SPOTTEDBANANA HAS JOINED THE LOBBY

Spottedleaf: HAI FIRESTAR!

Sandstorm: *EVIL FACE*

Firestar: Im gunna start the match when veryone else joins...

*5 hours later*

Sandstorm: where the fuck is everybody?

EVILCAKE HAS JOINED THE LOBBY IEATEDYOU HAS JOINED THE LOBBY

Tigerstar: SUP BITCHES!

Firestar: YOU INSULT CAKES EVERYWHERE WITH YUR EVILNESS!

Tigerstar: ?

Bluestar: imma blueberry

Sandstorm: okay who else is left that plays this?

Firestar: graystripe who should be joining again soon... so i think dusttail owns it to?

(A/N: im not fully sure if its dusttail, i havnt read the books in a LONG time so if its wrong plz tell me and dont insult me)

DUSTYBURRITO HAS JOINED THE LOBBY

Dusttail: YOU LOZERS GUNNA DIE!

GAYSTRIPE HAS JOINED THE LOBBY

Firestar & Sandstorm & Spottedleaf & Tigerstar & Bluestar & Dustail:  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA!

Graystripe: WHA7!?

Sandstorm: OW GRAYSTRIPE AGAIN? MY EARS!

Firestar: seriously dude fix your name!

MATCH STARTING IN 10 SECONDS...  
1

Tigerstar: im using hax :P

0

MATCH INFO:

TIME: 15 Minutes Kill Limit: 50 Weapons: ALL Gamemode: DeathMatch Map: Forest

Loading...

Firestar: tigerstar what did you say before the match started?

TIGERSTAR HAS KILLED FIRESTAR *Mine*

(A/N: im not using their user IDs cause i would have to keep scrolling to remember them (BAD MEMORY))

Graystripe: HAHA!

TIGERSTAR HAS KILLED GRAYSTRIPE *Sniper Rifle*

Sandstorm: YUR DEAD TIGERSTAR!

Tigerstar: LIKE TO SEE YOU T-

SANDSTORM HAS KILLED TIGERSTAR *Knife*

SPOTTEDLEAF DIED *Fell From Tree*

Graystripe: LAWLZ!

Spottedleaf: SHUT UP DIPSHIT!

SPOTTEDLEAF HAS KILLED GRAYSTRIPE *ANGER*

(DTAILED KILL TIME!)  
SPOTTEDLEAF VISION hiding in a tree right above tigerstar and graystripe shooting at eachother with the most inacurate weapon ever, the mouse launcher (LAWLZ) spottedleaf throws a grenade

BOOP... BOOP...

Graystripe: whats that booping?

BOOP.. BOOP...

Tigerstar: idk

BOOP BOOP BOOP BOOP

BOOM!

SPOTTEDLEAF KILLED TIGERSTAR *Grenade*  
SPOTTEDLEAF KILLED GRAYSTRIPE *Grenade*

Tigerstar: DAMMIT SPOTTEDLEAF! YOU ENDED MY KILLING SPREE!

Sandstorm: Yeah with 3 kills!

Tigerstar: ill hunt you down and rape you. :P

FIRESTAR KILLED GRAYSTRIPE *NUKE*  
FIRESTAR KILLED SANDSTORM *NUKE*  
FIRESTAR KILLED BLUESTAR *NUKE*  
FIRESTAR KILLED DUSTTAIL *NUKE*  
FIRESTAR KILLED SPOTTEDLEAF *NUKE*  
FIRESTAR DIED *Suicide/Nuke

Firestar: HOW DID YOU NOT DIE TIGERSTAR!

Tigerstar: i found the bunker... BTW your suppose to use the nuk while your in the bunker

Firestar: FUCK YOU!

(DEATAYLD KIL TYM)  
FIRESTAR VISION hiding a bush with a RS 9000 PROTOTYPE SHOTGUN watching dusttail hiding behind a tree *throws grenade* *dusttail yells "SHEIT!" and runs*  
DAMMIT firestar thinks runs out shooting his RS 9000 PROTOTYPE SHOTGUN and gets

SPOTTEDLEAF KILLED FIRESTAR *Custom Weapon*

Firestar: WTF! HOW DO YOU GET A CUSTOM WEAPORN!

Spottedleaf: ive told you exactly 7658174 times TO GET A FUCKING MEMBERSHIP!

Firestar: BITCH!

Graystripe: anyone noticing bluestar being so silent?

(EPIC KILL OF THE CHAPTER!)  
bluestar is hiding in a small cave and she has 2X-mines litterally ALL OVER THE MAP!  
*detonates*

BLUESTAR KILLED FIRESTAR *Mine*  
BLUESTAR KILLED DUSTTAIL *Mine*  
BLUESTAR KILLED SPOTTEDLEAF *Mine*  
BLUESTAR KILLED TIGERSTAR *Mine*  
BLUESTAR KILLED GRAYSTRIPE *Mine*

BLUESTAR KILLED GRAYSTRIPE *Mine*  
BLUESTAR KILLED SPOTTEDLEAF *Mine*  
BLUESTAR KILLED TIGERSTAR *Mine*  
BLUESTAR KILLED FIRESTAR *Mine*  
BLUESTAR KILLED DUSTTAIL *Mine*

BLUESTAR: I WON!

BLUESTAR HAS WON THE MATCH

EVERYONE (NOT bluestar): WTF?!

Tigerstar: BULL SHIT!

GAMEOVER

Firestar: well that was fun? :(

FIRESTAR HAS CLOSED THE LOBBY

(IN STARCLAN/IN BLUESTARS SMALL DEN THINGY)  
Bluestar: WOOT WOOT! *doing victory dance* WOOT WO-! *giant hole appears in head* ...

Spottedleaf: *pointing a gun in bluestars direction* HEHEHE! well shell respawn in 3 days... :D

OMFG SPOTTEDLEAF WILL RULE COW LATER! (maybe)

WELL! hope you enjoyed and plz REVIEW OR I KILL YOU!  
have any ideas of stuff (weapons, characters, maps, gamemodes, ETC.)  
USE FORM THINGY TYPING... NOW

GAMEMODE/WEAPONS/MAPS:  
TYPE: (weapons, characters, maps, gamemodes, ETC.)

DESCRIPTION:(BLAH BLAH BLAH)

RULES:(BLAH BLAH BLAH)

CAT:  
NAME:(FLUFFY,FUZZY, ETC.)

USERNAME: (NOTE: RARELY USED

GENDER: (FEMALE/MALE)

DESCRIPTION: (GRAY AND UGLY LIKE GRAYSTRIPE)

(i will also appear in a leter chapter so put your own cat in and watch them get ownd by me!) 


End file.
